


Миссия "Запереть их вместе на субмарине"

by sir_Krowley



Series: "Альянс" Мугивар и пиратов Сердца [4]
Category: One Piece
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7733137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sir_Krowley/pseuds/sir_Krowley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Пираты Сердца просто не могут вынести тоску своего капитана и делают все возможное, чтобы ему помочь.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Миссия "Запереть их вместе на субмарине"

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Operation "Lock Them In The Submarine Together"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4715633) by [KivaEmber](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KivaEmber/pseuds/KivaEmber). 



Ужин на субмарине пиратов Сердца всегда был оживленным: в тесном коридоре-кухне у них стоял всего лишь один стол, за которым умещалась только половина команды, из-за чего ссоры и перепалки были обычным делом. Удары локтями, опрокинутые чашки, разбросанная еда… За каждый обед они успевали поссориться и помириться несколько раз. Логичнее было разделиться на несколько групп и есть по очереди, чтобы избежать подобных проблем, но они этого не делали по одной очень важной причине — это было время для собрания команды.

По большей части, они обсуждали бытовые темы — кому что было нужно, последние сплетни, ближайшие дни рождения, девушки — Нами и Робин, и так далее. Но время от времени было что-то важное, практически всегда касающееся настроения их капитана. Как и в этот раз — во время вечернего чаепития Шачи воспользовался сомнительной возможностью вести беседу.

— Итак, — начал он, когда все немного успокоились; пролитый чай все еще капал с его шляпы, — Тоска капитана.

Все с серьезным видом кивнули. Кроме Бепо — он пользовался возможностью, чтобы стащить что-нибудь с тарелок друзей.

— Он тоскует уже несколько недель, — пробормотал Пенгвин, — Вы видели, как он… Эй! Бепо!

— Мы не встречали Мугивар несколько месяцев, — отметил Джин Барт, игнорируя перепалку Пегвина и Бепо, — Наши пути сильно разошлись.

— Возможно, нам удастся связаться с ними по ден-ден муши, — предложил Оли, проводя рукой по афро, чтобы стряхнуть попавший на него сахар. — Болтовня Мугивары наверняка его развеселит.

— Или сделает все еще хуже… — сказал Рональдо, сгорбившись над своей тарелкой, чтобы защитить ее от медведя. — Ему просто нужно немного отвлечься.

— Я не думаю, что пьянка ему поможет, — Шачи неловко прокашлялся. Он уже успел несколько раз натолкнуться на этих двоих, и знал, что сердце Ло, в прямом смысле этого слова, принадлежало, из всех людей в мире, Мугиваре. Капитан точно хорошо умел выбирать… — Можем мы как-нибудь организовать им встречу? В смысле… Мы все направляемся в одно место, точно должен быть остров, на котором наши пути пересекутся.

— Но это Мугивара Луффи, — вздохнул Джин Барт, — Он выбирает только самые опасные острова, не так ли?

Повисла тишина. Это было правдой. Если они будут преследовать Мугивар без координации капитана, то им придется соваться в самые опасные и безумные ситуации, которые были обычным делом для Мугивар. Жизнь на корабле пиратов Сердца не была скучной, и Шачи нравилось, гм, жить. Они не были ровней тем монстрам, из которых состояла команда Луффи, и после того, что произошло с капитаном на Дрессроуз… спасибо, но нет!

— Иногда… необходимо приносить что-то в жертву… — тихо сказал Шачи, — Эм, Рональдо, о чем ты там говорил? Отвести его куда-нибудь?

— Мы проплыли мимо острова с неплохой ночной жизнью.

— Мы не станем отдавать его этим животным! — резко вмешался Пенгвин. Судя по всему, он уже не пытался спасти свою, уже съеденную, еду. Бепо, сидящий напротив, тоже обратил свое внимание на обсуждение. — Мы все хорошо знаем, что наш капитан безнадежно влюблен в этого безумного парня. Нам просто надо устроить им встречу, как прежде, даже если это значит… что мы, вероятно, окажемся втянуты в одно из их приключений.

— А что, если… — впервые подал голос Бепо, — Мы встретимся с ними в океане.

— В смысле? До того как они доберутся до острова? — Шачи не смог скрыть сомнение в голосе, — Только если у нас будет какой-то волшебный способ их отследить…

Но Бепо просто кивнул. — Я могу это сделать.

После длинной паузы, во время которой все просто разглядывали друг друга, Шачи вздохнул. — Ну, не то чтобы у нас есть выбор… Черт побери, я знал, что его привязанность к Мугиваре ничем хорошим для нас не обернется…

Пенгвин фыркнул. — И кто же победил, когда мы делали на них ставки, а?

— Заткнись! — гаркнул Шачи, натягивая шляпу на глаза и закрывая лицо воротником рубашки, пытаясь скрыть румянец на щеках. — Это не моя вина! Они… они заманили меня, обещая, что это будет мило! И что я получил? Команду, притягивающую проблемы, словно магнит!

— С тех пор, как они вместе, мы все чаще встречаемся с Дозорными, — согласился Оли, хотя в его голосе и чувствовались скорее нежность и смирение, — Помните тот раз, когда вице-адмирал Смокер практически смог попасть на нашу субмарину?

— Я помню, — Пегвин усмехнулся в ладонь, — Мугивара тогда тоже был полностью голым, и он прилетел со своего корабля прямо на этого дозорного, и…

— Хватит. Я не хочу вспоминать, — простонал Шачи. — Это одно из самых травмирующих воспоминаний в моей жизни. Если подумать, то для Смокера, наверное, тоже, но он должен был уже привыкнуть к подобному. Вероятно, он видел Луффин… ну… гм, даже чаще, чем капитан, что было… достаточно странно.

Секундную тишину нарушил Рональдо. — Так что, мы встречаемся с ними, как только отследим корабль Мугивар?

— Почему бы и нет, — убитым голосом сказал Шачи и вздохнул, — Это не самая невозможная из вещей, которые с нами случались.

 

При помощи неведомой магии, которую Бепо отказался объяснять, они действительно смогли наткнуться на Мугивар посреди океана — практически буквально. По мнению Шачи с его слабым сердцем, они поднялись на поверхность слишком близко к их кораблю, но никто не пострадал, и это даже было похоже на чистую случайность.

Да, они действительно были неплохи, когда старались. Все что угодно ради капитана.

 

Приблизительно пять минут спустя, когда они удостоверились, что это действительно Саузенд Санни, и да, это Монки Д. Луффи кричит им что-то с палубы, уже готовый перекинуть себя на их субмарину (к счастью, Санджи крепко держал его за шею, так что катастрофы удалось избежать), следующий этап плана был приведен в исполнение.

Пенгвин выбил ногой дверь в каюту капитана.

Шачи не знал, остался ли он в живых после подобного проявления глупого героизма, но миссия увенчалась успехом, потому что капитан поднялся на палубу. К этому моменту они уже успели протянуть лестницу между кораблями. Единственная проблема состояла в том, что капитан выглядел достаточно хмуро, но Шачи действительно надеялся, что несколько часов в компании Мугивары это изменят. Или… сделают хуже.

— Эй, Трао! — широко ухмыляющийся Луффи висел на перилах, словно резиновый кот. — Поднимайся! Мы скучали по тебе!

И Шачи мог только изумленно смотреть, как их капитан улыбается, разглядывая Мугивару. Его улыбка была скрыта воротником пальто, но она была; его плечи расслабились, а пальцы отпустили рукоять нодачи. Ого.

— Может лучше ты спустишься? — ответил Ло.

Мугивара оживился, судя по его виду, он был действительно заинтригован — ах да, верно, он никогда не был на их субмарине. Только дважды он был поблизости — в тот раз, когда он где-то в течение минуты голышом сражался со Смокером на палубе, и до этого, когда находился в коме при смерти. Учитывая тот факт, что Мугивара не был в сознании и не мог понять, где он находится, Шачи решил, что это тоже не считается.

— Ты покажешь мне субмарину? Хорошо! — Мугивара, проигнорировав лестницу, просто перепрыгнул через перила. Шачи услышал чей-то вскрик с палубы, но резиновый человек безопасно приземлился, около их низких перил, качаясь и…

Ло схватил его за руку, чтобы не дать упасть, и не отпустил, даже когда Луффи снова крепко стоял на ногах.

— Идиот, — пробормотал капитан с нескрываемой теплотой в голосе.

Шачи внезапно почувствовал, что вторгается во что-то личное.

— Эм, капитан, а может мы тогда погуляем по Санни? — пропищал Оли, и, о боже, спасибо ему. Шачи согласно закивал, как и вся команда, за исключением Пенгвина (которого уже наверняка можно считать погибшим в бою) и Бепо, стоящего с весьма задумчивым видом.

— Ага… — протянул Шачи, покосившись на лестницу. — У нас никогда не было шанса нормально ее осмотреть.

— Конечно, — сказал Мугивара, немного растерянный из-за того, что они вообще спрашивали разрешения. С заговорщическим видом наклонившись, он прошептал: — Френки знает все самое классное о Санни, попросите его показать! У нас даже есть мини-субмарина!

Ладно, теперь Шачи был искренне заинтересован. Он не знал об этом! —Хорошо. Поднимаемся на борт, ребята!

Быстрый подъем по лестнице (хотя у Бепо и были небольшие проблемы), и они были на Санни, оставив Мугивару и их капитана одних на палубе. Их миссия была завершена, потерян был один член команды. В конечном счете, Шачи посчитал это потрясающим успехом. Самое время найти Френки. Им предстояло обсудить мини-субмарину…

 

Пенгвин был практически уверен, что его руки были повернуты не в ту сторону. Когда он их сгибал, то чувствовал, что что-то не так, но не был уверен, что это не просто последствия испытанного ужаса от вида собственных конечностей, летающих в воздухе, сопровождающегося головокружением, так как голова каталась по полу.

В следующий раз Шачи будет выбивать дверь в каюту капитана! Он пробьет головой этого идиота со «слабым сердцем» дверь…

Пенгвин остановился, когда услышал голоса, эхом разнесшиеся по коридору. Он узнал капитана, но другой… о, это был Мугивара. Ну, по крайней мере, жертва не была напрасной! Они были вдвоем на субмарине… Одни…

…

Кстати говоря, а где все остальные? О, они сбежали на Санни, не так ли…? Кажется, он может услышать что-то смущающее… Он не вынесет этого — счастливые концовки в мыльных операх были его пределом. Роман капитана с Мугиварой может его уничтожить, даже если он всего лишь подсмотрит что-нибудь…

…

…

Ну, он просто шел в эту сторону, и… ну…

Пенгвин направился дальше по узкому коридору. Впереди был люк, ведущий на поверхность, а слева — кухня/столовая, после которой был жилой отсек, справа — операционная… Каюта капитана была позади него, так где же они были?..

Он остановился около жилого отсека, прямо напротив операционной. Голоса шли оттуда. Оглянувшись вокруг, он подошел вплотную к двери, пытаясь подслушать, не прикасаясь к ней. Он уже вынес достаточно ужасов на сегодня, и кто знает, что сделает с ним капитан, если поймает в подобной ситуации…

— …не помню эту комнату, — услышал он голос Мугивары, — Но в то же самое время, как бы и помню.

— Ты приходил в сознание несколько раз, — капитан, — Отчасти.

Комната погрузилась в тяжелую тишину, и Пенгвин отошел. Мугивара сказал что-то еще, но слишком тихо, чтобы разобрать — что казалось весьма необычным. Он четко помнил тот день, вид Луффи, неподвижного и бледного, и пищание аппарата жизнеобеспечения. Капитан был до ужаса сосредоточен, сфокусировавшись на одной-единственной цели — не дать ему умереть.

Они не оспаривали это решение ни тогда, ни сейчас. Честно говоря, это, вероятно, была лучшая вещь, которую капитан когда-либо делал для себя. Не будь Мугивары — он мог бы поспорить — пираты Сердца прекратили бы существовать в тот же день, как Ло столкнулся с Дофламинго; и кроме того…

Пожалуй, за исключением приступов тоски, капитан сейчас намного счастливее, чем когда-либо прежде.

Пенгвин дошел до люка и нахмурился, снова разглядывая свои руки. Ладно, он был полностью уверен, что с ними что-то не так. Он поднялся по лестнице, и, прищурившись от света, практически скуля крикнул: —Шаааааачииии...~

И наверху, в ярком солнечном свете, он услышал драматичный рев: —ОН ЖИВ!

Да. Он определенно использует его в качестве тарана в следующий раз.


End file.
